Ghost Protocol
by KingBeasta
Summary: In world where technology is so advanced so many achievements can be completed if you wish to save sounds life then all you have to do is replaced the expired part but even in this age of technology the people are still the same


Naruto x Mokoto Kusanagi

Ghost Protocol : In world where technology is so advanced so many achievements can be completed if you wish to save sounds life then all you have to do is replaced the expired part but even in this age of technology the people are still the same

 **(A/N: the first few chapters will be based off of the ghost in the shell manga so everyone won't act as they usually do)**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals act the way they do**

* * *

It is the near future, The world has become information- intensive, with a vast corporate covering the planet. Electrons and light pulsing through it but the nation-state and ethics group still surviving and on the edge of Asia is a strange corporate conglomerate-state called...Japaan.

A photograph of golden circuits resembling a nerve system could be seen. This is a photographer of a growth of a neurochip, creates at Harima Science City in 1988 (enlarged 50,000 times). The cells are nearly dead from over-growth and cracks in neuro-fibers can be observed through the chip. Neuro-fibers have grown all the way out of the chip terminals, which are made out of a relative of polystyrene coated with galactose. The fibers have even warped the thin film based on which terminals themselves are etched. In the same month that chip was developed, vast capital corporations (largely media conglomerates) begins to form a huge network in the medical world that used micro-machines as supplementary "cyber-brain*. Cyberbrain technology therefore began shifting to micromachine base, and by the year of 2028 large number of neurochips were used in AI and robotics.

Within a building various of business man can be seen sitting around in chairs "of course, it is deviating a bit from socialism." said the man who has white hair.

The man next to them nods in agreement "and a chronic manpower shortage will give the slave manufacturing industry a shot in the arm." said the glasses wearing man.

"Afterall, if a nation of slaves withholds its services, the master nation starves. " said an overweight man who's grinning ear to ear.

But unknown to these men they are being monitor by Aramaki chief of Section 9, it is an intelligence department under the Ministry of Home Affairs. Its operatives are trained in various methods ranging from investigations to cyberwarfare. "Where the hell is Unit 2?" asked Aramaki.

"Labor conditions just don't work out that way...the brains can be manipulated when necessary with an allotment of blood. " said the white-haired man who stares at the overweight man.

The man wearing a blue visor turned towards the eldest man in the room "I'm amazed at your country...the brains call it capitalist. But it's really an ideal socialist, isn't it? " asked the man who has a stoic expression on his aged face.

"I hear you, I hear you .Leave the whole encryption up to the AI and the whole world'll hear us." said Motoko. Motoko Kusanagi a woman with a fair complexion she has an androgynous face. Her purple hair is extremely short and passes just below her ear, she has blue colored eyes. She's a woman of 5'6 in height. She wears a cloaking body suit and a headpiece, over it she wears a black jacket.

Next to her is Naruto Uzumaki who's 5'11 in height he has a tan complexion six whisker marks across his face. He has piercing narrowed blue eyes spiky long mane-like just like Mokoto he too wears a black body suit and a head piece, he wears a black jacket with a hood, and black fingerless gloves.

Outside of the people are being evaluated from the building "c'mon folks quietly and quickly." said a cop who's trying to get the citizens to evaluate from the building the whole parking lot was filled with the workers of the building and the cops who are securing the grounds.

"Hey, come on!" groaned a businessman who wasn't pleased about one of the cops pushing him out of the building.

"Must be the Union again." said another man as see everyone who has in the building now standing outside with various of officers.

"Think it's a terrorist bombing?" wondered a man the person next to him shrugged his shoulders not sure what kind of situation that's going on.

"There's an awful a lot of noise around here. Pressure awfully high too. " said a cop the cop next to him couldn't help but agree.

The other cop had just finished evaluating the last of the citizens from the building " citizen evaluation completed, sir. Major, Lieutenant Uzumaki, already to go. " said the officer informing the blonde and purplenette of that the building no longer has any more citizens within the building Motoko turned towards Naruto with a nod of her head.

" Go get'em! All right! Cut off the electromag shields! All units power up comms!" order Aramaki the officers bust through the door shocking the men beyond believe. The businessmen glare at the officers the man with the red visor picks up a suitcase he pressed a button it then transformed into a weapon.

"we're surrounded by Public Safety Service!" said a man who's sitting at the edge of the door in his hand is the suitcase gun.

"You're Kidding?" exclaimed the overweight man with a shocked expression the man by tbe door then started shooting at the officers painting the walls with their blood.

"STOP! Who told you to start shooting! " roared the angered overweight man he did not need the walls painted with the blood of officers nkt only that but because of the fool the cops could fire on them. This wasn't the time or place for that type of violence.

The overweight man then finds himself and his people surrounded by the cops with their weapons pointed at them ready to kill if they resist. "Don't move! " ordered a cop.

Seeing them surrounded each of the men raisd their hands above their heads the overweight man slowly step up in a cautious manner "we're diplomats...and we're calling our full diplomatic immunity! Who's in charge here! " demanded the politician wondering who had called this raid.

Aramaki walks into the room with more cops walking behind him Aramaki had a stoic expression as he stares at the man "well, well...if it isn't a fat east trade red, as Assassination Security of Department of Commerce. And all executive of Union...hope you don't mind us impounding your weapons." stated the ape looking man.

The overweight man glares at Aramaki "damn you Aramaki!" cursed the man who's gritting his teeth in frustration at Aramaki for not only busting through the door with his police officers but also had disrupt a meeting he was having with his collages.

Aramaki then walks towards an aged man who appears to be cowering in fear on the floor "well need you, sir, to testify in detail of the assassination of our late Prime Minister and in who leaked the information about his conference site." said Aramaki kneeling before the man telling what is going to happen Aramaki knew issues like this were always different to handle he was aware that even in this age with technology becoming fiction the politicians still at the same as they did years ago and the situation that was happening wasn't anything new.

"I-I'm dead. " muttered the politician in fear didn't want to die who seemed to be one of the politicians who doesn't believe he's untouchable like most do.

But Aramaki ignore the mumbling he was speaking "as for , the Assistant of Security Department of Commerce, we'll just have to have you attend a little hearing. The Foreign Ministry and Self-defense Agency's been watching all this, and now we finally got enough evidence to declare you all Persona Non Grata and deport you." said Aramaki who has a stoic expression on his face.

The overweight man looks at Aramaki with rage "This'll be an international incident! You'll get a supoena before that, Aramaki!" roared the man he then fixes his tie and gains a stoic expression "You know you can't do that, Aramaki! He's getting on the same Aeroflot flight I am. He applied for Politician Asylum with us, and we accepted. We got a sworn statement from him." said the man who narrowed his eyes at Aramaki.

"When!" asked Aramaki with his eyes narrowing at the politician.

The overweight man snarled at Aramaki for his demands and gets in the chief's face "I don't have to answer that! But under international we reserves the right to put him under our protection and take him back with us." exclaimed the man glaring at Aramaki.

"Well if we're talking about law, then under international anti-terrorism laws, we demand you to hand over to us!" roared Aramaki who is glaring at the overweight man in front of him both men glare at each other with such intensity it could bring the whole building down just with their glares alone.

"Put it in writing and I'll get back it after I take it up with central committee. And by the, way, the, asylum forms are at the embassy, I'll forward a copy to you later." said the man he then released a sigh and tries to compose himself from his emotions.

Aramaki sighs at him and turned away from him "well Ito, this what you really want? You'll be assassinated you know." said Aramaki he then turned around and faced Ito.

The overweight man then shifted his attention to Aramaki to the cowering Ito "come on Mr. Ito, knows we're a civilized peace loving-nation." argued the fat man.

"Is that a fact?" asked Motoko who's using her cloaking device she then pulls out a gun and fires into the man's chest.

"What the! " exclaimed the man he's then blown to bits as the bullets had ripped him apart showering everyone in blood and robotic parts.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed a shocked officer who had to watch as the man infront of him was blown to pieces.

"What the-It's outside!" yelled Aramaki.

"Nothing on the senor!" yelled a man he then narrowed his eyes as he sees two silhouettes moving across the building he then fires at the two figures and shattered the glass windows in the process.

As Aramaki and the officers rushed to the broken window they see a clear view of the heads of Naruto Uzumaki and Motoko Kusanagi "2902 Thermal-optical camp! Get me a marker! "ordered Aramaki.

One of the officers run back and retrieved the item "here, sir." said the cop.

Aramaki narrowed his eyes "too late. " said Aramaki as he watches both Naruto and Motoko vanished from their view.

The following day, a woman and man (a female and male cyborg model) was seated in the office of Minister of Internal Affairs with an assassination ordered by the former Prime Minister. The only thing certain there had to be a need to resolve a crisis that woman and male (or women and men) known as Major Motoko Kusanagi, Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki (obviously an alias) was extremely talented.

Mokoto and her men can be seen hanging around a modern Japanese temple that is surrounded by Sakura trees along with her team are large mobile machines. In the purplenette's hand is saucer in the small cup is Sake sitting next to her is Naruto who's drinking a whole bottle of Sake on the small screen of the robot and display of Aramaki can be seen "time to get to work, Major. I want you and Lieutenant to join Suisen in South Shinhama, ward 4, and stand by. " ordered Aramaki in his usual stoic tone.

Naruto takes a big chug of the liquor and refilled Motoko's saucer "work? What's work? " joked Motoko with a grin.

Naruto nods his head agreeing with her "yeah, I'm with her define work ya'know?" joked Naruto with a fox grin on his face.

Aramaki just rolled his eyes at the two cyborgs "the budgets you asked for passed, so get your butt's in gear. " ordered Aramaki.

Naruto sighs he then takes another chug of the liquor he then turned towards the large robot the blonde then rises to his feet "hey, Fuchikoma got the confirmation?" asked Naruto.

"No, Lieutenant." said Fuchikoma.

"Then hurry and do it. " ordered Naruto he then sets the bottle on the wooden floor.

He then watches as Batou reaches behind his neck and pulls out a cord he then lifts her hair and inserts the cord in her neck Motoko then grunts in discomfort."Jeez! Don't make those horrible sounds it give me the creeps!" said Batou who has a chill run down his spine.

Motoko turned towards Batou with an expression of discomfort "can't help it, Batou! My new audio implants have a bad connection so, what's up?" asked Motoko.

"Ape-face is quite the manipulator." said Naruto with his arms crossed.

"There were three in favor of the deal, two against, and one abstention." said Batou who turned towards the blonde cyborg.

"Well, to formally apply to the Minister of Internal Affairs for a special forces unit, we did need the ah 'corporation' of public security." said Motoko using air quotes.

Batou agreed with the beared man " yeah, but he'd like to see us permanently attached to him than rather independent." said Batou.

Motoko then turned towards the large man "right and that's why he's setting us up so we can't say no." said Motoko.

"Have report that budget has passed in the 327th session of council now confirming." said Fuchikoma.

Motoko rises to her feet "okay! Our-round-the-clock Cherry Blossom view's party over! Now I'm going to take you guys to a strip club! " exclaimed Motoko causing Naruto to snickered at the bewildered Batou. Each of them them head into the Fuchikoma as Naruto and Motoko entered that machine a machine plugs into each of their backs.

"Thank God...i was bored to death. " said a man who entered a Fuchikoma.

"Should warmed up a bit. " said Ishikawa who'd jumped into the Fuchikoma once all of them are in their Fuchikoma they ride off.

"Ready to Brain-drive everyone?" askex Motoko.

"If we use radio, we'll be breached." said Batou in a serious tone.

Motoko glanced at Batou "you want me to brief you on the situation, right? For protection, we're using attack barrier developed by Wizard Cyber-Brain tech...a hacker/killer system. The static sound is my ghost line don't dive beyond that." ordered Motoko in a serious tone.

As each of them are linked they can see what Aramaki had discussed with Motoko it also included the budget Motoko had spoken to Aramaki about. "Damn, there's a lot of noise in your brain, Major." said Batou.

"Major your prosthetic hand hurts a bit, doesn't it...what's this better taste? You taking a tranquilizer?" wondered Ishikawa.

"Hey, I'm on my period." said Motoko who blushes in embarrassment at hearing this each of the men gain a look of embarrassment "okay, guys you got your data. Now anybody not cleared out in two seconds gets brain-burned." threatened Motoko not wanting them in her head each of them log out of her mind "damn the bastards drove close to my ghost well except for Naruto. But this is why I hate letting tbose insensitive brutes in my brain. " thought Motoko with a narrow expression on her face.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto, Motoko, and Batou are in the back of a large van while Saitima is in the drivers seat, the large vehicle is parked around a very mellow district "what's the sitrep?" asked Saito who had raised his sole eye.

The man who has a cart turned towards Saito "the security bure AU's got the Sarced Citizen Relief completely scoped out. " said the man he then walks off Saito turned and sees the curtain in open and Naruto has his head sticking out with a grin.

Naruto turned towards the female cyborg "Sarced Citizen Relief? What the fuck is that supposed to be? " asked Naruto who had a raised eyebrow.

The female turned towards Naruto "it's a welfare facility, Lieutenant. They take in war orphans, care for them, educate them, and give them work. " said the female.

Motoko then leans her arm on the blonde's shoulder "well, then you don't need us, see yah later." said Motoko who had stuck her tongue out.

The female then turned towards Motoko "but they got a ghost controller, Major...a brain washer. " said the female.

"How anachronistic." said Motoko with her eyes narrowing in suspicion and wondering why Aramaki had sent them here to observe this group but she knew whatever it was most likely isn't all black and white.

"The Relief Center's known for the wide variety of talented people it produces." said the female.

Motoko then crossed her arms underneath her well endowed breast "politicians, critics, criminals...pretty much all the same. " said Motoko in her usual tone.

Aramaki then appears on the screen causing the three Section 9 agents to turn their attention "at the Public Security dureau they call it a human factory...they need it. But a few bad apples can create a social problem." said Aramaki.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow "so you basically means the bad apples are afraid of the bad apples? " questioned Naruto but it was more of a statement.

Aramaki nods his head the image of Aramaki changes to a drawing of a machine " This is a HC-25 drawing hacked out of the Cyber's brain. " said Aramaki.

Motoko turned towards the screen "but without any proof we can't pursue the matter further, without knowing its real name or share. It's useless right? B&E wet-work?" asked Motoko?

"No! Nothing like that!" exclaimed the female machine "the goal here is to take care of the problem and 'arrested' if needed to be. " said the female cyborg staring at Motoko.

" To 'official' do that without any evidence or arrest warrant? So do they have it here? They've tried to get a hacker in and failed." said Motoko.

"Too much for me?" said Fuchikoma.

"So you want to synchrodrive and try?" asked the female who has a smile on her face the smile then vanished from her face and gains a stoic expression "the central cyber-brain barrier here is a complex maze of simulated experiences, so they couldn't infiltrate it. But they definitely got a hit, the manger of the duplicate code key for the lab's central cyber-brain is from here afterall. Cause he's missing now, though." said the female.

Naruto then grits his teeth in annoyance "damn that old man, he's trying to force us into an attack base on false Intel, and then there's the lawsuit he'll hang both myself and Motoko-cham out dry. Can't keep doing this damn investigation forever." said Naruto with his blue eyes narrowing in annoyance he turned towards Motoko and sees she's also annoyed which isn't too surprisingly.

"So it's Aramaki who's in the way? "asked Saito with a raised eyebrow.

Inside of the Relief Center various of children who are homeless stands in front of large overweight man the man appears to be the chief due to the fact the large bowl in front of him that's filled with food each of the children appear to be holding a bowl "OK, what a wonderful center, oh our teacher, is so kind, oh our meals are so fine...our bed so fluffy...our work so fun. Porridge everyday last year, this year and next year, oh I'm so lucky...thank you so much, school master...yes, thank you, sir." sang the children.

Inside of their bowl appears to be lumpy porridge the man pulls out a stop watch "Eat now! " ordered the school master as soon as those words were heard each of the malnourished children dive into their food not even caring about how bad or lumpy the food is the large man licks the button "stop eating order the man he walks over to a child who didn't seem to listen he pulled out and electrocuted the small child " anyone with a gripe don't eat! Now move it! To your work stations! " yelled the man each of the children ran off heading back to work.

The children run towards a machine and begins working on it "Now hear this! I let you eat, sleep and work, now it's time to earn your keep!" roared the man as he watches the children continue to work in the machine as he watches them.

A small child grips his injured and bloody hand in pain "arg, my hard? muttered the small child who's pain he then feels a presence behind him he turned around and sees the school master who's has a cold look on his face "n-no." exclaimed the small child.

"Wonder why the Humans Right Agency doesn't raised a fuss about this? " the female cyborg as she, Naruto, and Motoko had just watched as the fat man had electrocuted the small child.

"Ouch. " said Motoko she then turned towards female machine " because the water filters the kids are making are far more important than Human Rights. That's why people are cruel. " said Motoko in a neutral tone.

"If you don't want to work then take the Education Course! If you don't want to do either, I won't apply for your citizenship papers! You want to die homeless!" yelled the man who clearly doesn't care about the well-being for the starve and homeless children.

"The Education Course?" repeated a small child who was thinking about considering it.

The child next to him just shook his head negatively "Forget it, they say it's worse than here, that they turn you into a vegetable." said the child informing the kid it isn't worth it.

The small child then begins to shed tears "I wish I was never born. What kind of life is this. " wondered the child.

Motoko then turned to the female "Got any images of the Education Course?" asked Motoko wanting to know how different the Education Course is.

The female gained a thinking pose "nope, there aren't any." said the female

Both male and female cyborg eyes went wide staring at the female cyborg "what?" exclaimed a shocked Naruto it didn't make sense it either one how coukd they have images of the Work Course but not the Education course he then grabs the mic "you heard that chief! See what great people you got! It's cause they got an EMF barrier that our microcams can't penetrate!" exclaimed an annoyed Naruto.

Aramaki stares at Naruto with a deadpan expression "listen, Lieutenant. Why don't you cut tbe pissing and moaning, and just come over to security." ordered Aramaki who was becoming quite annoyed with Naruto and Motoko's complaining. Naruto stares at the screen with a twitching eyebrow and just sticks his tongue out.

Outside on a rooftop a man from Section can be seen working on a small machine that resembles at satellite dish "Major, Lieutenant, we got feed on Education Course on tape. " said the man.

Naruto, Motoko, and Batou have their cords plug into the machine they then turned towards the screen and sees various of children strapped to machines each children has a voidless expression with their mouths wide open. A small child's eyes open and him grasping for air "wha..." exclaimed the child.

An old man rushes to scared child "what's wrong no. 28?" asked the man.

The child then grabs his head in fear "what! It's weird! The universe is falling on me! " exclaimed the frighten boy.

"Hey, we've got a overflow here!" yelled a guard.

Are around the business of the child had began to start becoming distorted "calm down, kid! Calm down." said the old man but the only thing this did was freaked the child out even more the kid who can now moved pulled the cords from his head.

With all the wires removed he then runs off "I can't take it anymore!" roared the child.

"Wait!" yelled the doctor but the child pay him no mind.

Within the vehicle the feed of the Education Course had went blank Batou hums to himself Naruto then grabs her by her shirt and pushes her against the wall "hey! What the hell is going on! That's a God damn teach-mech!" roared Naruto not liking the fact the connection was cut off.

Motoko placed her hand on his shoulder "hold it, Naruto." said Motoko stopping him from interrogating the female the four of them then hear a loud noise from outside.

"That's an escape siren." said Batou.

Naruto just looked at the whitenette with a raised eyebrow "so, and?" asked Naruto not knowing what that's supposed to mean.

Batou then turned towards the blonde cyborg "something's not right. Didn't you sense something right before tve screen went blank. Something that said 'if I get caught it's all over, but then I'll have peace?" asked Batou leaving Naruto and Motoko with a concerned look he then gets in front of the console thus pushing Motoko and Naruto out of the way "Togusa, Ishikawa I want you to plant a mini-spider in the kid who escaped!" ordered Batou he then turned towards Naruto and Motoko "in worse case situation this'll give us an excuse, good thinking, eh?" smirked Batou.

Motoko raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms "so you taking responsibility, and retire from the scene so the squad be able to continue, right" asked Motoko Batou just shrugged his shoulders she then rolled her eyes at the man "don't count on it. Course I appreciate the sentiment." said Motoko from outside the Fuchikoma jump from the rooftop, the machines then enter a sewer tunnel.

"Hey Ishikawa, something bothering me about this." said Togusa who's inside the Fuchikoma.

Ishikawa grins at the young man "tough it out kiddo...our crazy gorilla-babe calling the shots!" joked Ishikawa.

"And she got ears too! " exclaimed an angry Motoko who's speaking through the comlink.

Ishikawa then gains a cold chill as he can imagine the enraged woman glaring intensely at him "oh, we got such a young, beautiful and kind squad leader, we so lucky." sand Ishikawa hoping to dig himself out of hole he'd put himself in.

Motoko smiles at this in a victorious manner "that's more like it. " said Motoko causing Ishikawa to release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You go that way we'll cut him off. " said the armored guard who walks down the path while being unaware of the two Fuchikomas standing on the buildings right above him.

As Ishikawa watches one of the guards search for the child he fires a cable from the Fuchikoma and it lands into one of the outlets on the man's neck "their security 'sleep' for 25 seconds , you got that kiddo. " said Ishikawa.

"Roger, but knock it off with the kiddo stuff will'ya? " asked Togusa he then slowly opens the manhole the arm of Fuchikoma slowly reaches for the exhausted child.

"Wha." muttered the child as he sees a robotic hand the hand quickly pulls him into the manhole while hexwas pulled in the manhole he was also knocked unconscious.

Togusa has the child laying on his lap he sees the outlets on the child's necks covered he then carefully takes each plug from his neck. He then throws the boy back on surface and closes the manhole "well, pretty slick, huh. " said Togusa with cocky grin on his face.

Togusa then removed the cord from guard's neck the man seemed to be in a daze but this had only lasted a few seconds Ishikawa then watches the guard runs off searching for the child "Major...the guard is heavily modified type 2033 from Sagwa Heavy Industries...its one of those custom units ordered my the ground Self-defense Tech Division.

Motoko stares at the screen in front of her "bet it's a cyborg that had black-market mods." said Motoko.

"Government issue optocns, anyways." said Ishikawa.

The whitenette narrows his eyes "so this really is Government facility." thought Batou who massages his chin.

Motoko then nibbles on her thumb her eyes are also narrowing in suspicion "so if we charge in her old Ape-face haee to resign...hmm...something stinks here." said Motoko.

Naruto nods his head it had seemed like the situation they are in keeps getting worse and worse by the very second he then turned towards Motoko "something definitely isn't right about this whole thing." said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the screen.

The guard turned on a corner and finds the escape child on the floor unconscious he taps the boy with his foot but "Huh! Y'figga he fainted." said the man.

The other guard sighs "kinda anticlimactic, though." said the man with the prosthetic eyes.

"Three escaped attempts and they brainwashed him. " said the man as he narrowed his eyes at the children.

"A man with black shades on has a sly half grin "poor kid." said the guard.

"He knows the rules, this is a suicide attempt."said the man with a stoic expression.

"Give into pressure and there's only two choices. Ghost-back or ghost-out cyberbrainwash or death. " said the guard.

The purplenette narrowed her teeth at the situation it most cases they wouldn't really have a problem but because of this being a government facility they have to play their cards not only right but also smart too. "So this is a government brainwash center. Why the hell does security want us to do an official investigation." said Motoko.

Batou turned towards Motoko who easily towers over her " it's a trap major, Ape-face probably never gave you the order. Hell it's probably a VR SIM." argued Batou.

"Get real, Batou...my barrier elements aren't that cheap." said Motoko.

"Well, either way, charging in there will create a real scandal. Either were going to get burned by this, or some politician will or...the kids well." said Batou.

"Okay men prepare to attack!" exclaimed Motoko not even minding Batou who'd had done a facepalm as he sees Motoko glock to guns and Naruto had just smirked at her "if the brain-wash mech gets in the way, we'll take it out. Units like ours are always necessary, so we don't have anything to lose a scandal op with politicians dethroned and kids brain-wash, we made a deal with Ape-face to get rid of the bastards who pull these kind of shit so, let's do it. A little voice urging me on...my ghost." said a smirking Motoko with Naruto matching her panties grin.

As the guard picks up the unconscious child his face gods wide in shock as he stares at the manhole that Togusa had used to get the child "quickly secure the storm drains! We've been breached!" exclaimed the man with the cybernetic eyes.

The guard next to him stares at him in shock "you're kidding right!" exclaimed the guard The man shook his head negatively he then inserted the cord in the child's necks.

Motoko glares at the screen "these guys are pros switching com-links to attack barrier mode, damn it they detected us! Togusa, get your ads out of there! Paz! Saito! Get Togusa out of there! Boma! Secure the escape route! Myself, Naruto and Batou will help you!" ordered Motoko the purplenette then narrowed her eyes at the female machine "what the hell are you doing? There Strike Virus get you?" question Motoko as the, female bot freezes.

The female machine gains a terrified expression "I-I've been locked!" exclaimed the machine she then screams in pain and blood launched from her mouth.

"Naruto, Batou let's go! She's just a speaker! Security will repair her! " exclaimed Motoko who pushes the lifeless machine from the seat.

"They'll reprogram her something sad about these ghostless bots especially the ones that bleed. " said Batou as he and Naruto enter their Fuchikoma Naruto couldn't help but to agree with Batou but he knew that the bot had no real emotions of its own.

"Hmm, this is odd there was no resistance when the ghost was freed." thought the man "do you suppose I fried an AI?" wondered the man his eyes then narrowed "that means we're not up against a hacker fooling around, we're dealing with a pro. " said, tbe guard informing his other guards at what they might be dealing with.

Togusa narrowed his eyes "how they knew it was the sewers? Was it an info link or a trap afterall." wondered Togusa he then cursed under his breath as he sees a dead end he quickly puts the brakes on with only barely being able to stop the Fuchikoma from slamming into the pipes.

"Togusa hey, what hap-oww! God dammit! Now my frigging audio implant goes on the blink!" grunted Motoko who's feeling pain due to her new implant.

"Come on, I heard a noise from the storm drain overfall! " yelled the guard who's running towards the storm drain but he comes to a halt as several mini-gernades go off.

"Move your ads you idiot!" roared the guard.

The guard trembles in fear "that's it..I ain't moving! You go on! " said the man who doesn't want to lose his life.

The guard glares daggers at the scared man "what the hell do you mean by that! " roared the man.

"Something telling me not to waste my life. The war is over! I don't want to kill anymore!" said the man who then begins to cry.

The shades wearing man glares at the crying man "are you out of your goddamned mind! You gotta have guts! " snarled the man.

"Okay buddy you asked for it. " said Ishikawa the Fuchikoma aims it's arm at the shades wearing guard a beam is fired cutting half the man's in half two more beams are released in his chest and gut. Ishikawa narrowed his eyes as he sees a robotic arm grab onto the tree branch the arm then reels in the guard with tbe cybernetic eyes he stares at Ishikawa with a blank expression.

Naruto, Motoko, and Batou find Togusa who's injured "Togusa looks a little bent out of shape. " states Batou.

Motoko glares at Batou "We'll help him and get out of their!" yelled Motoko.

"We're going outside?" asked Batou who begins to head to Togusa.

"Of course stupid, what do you think we're doing!" roared Motoko "shit! Just yank a cable on him and yank him out! That'll be faster!" ordered Motoko Batou does as she ordered he attached the cable to Togusa's Fuchikoma.

The new member of Section 9 groaned in pain "yep the gentle princess is so harsh with her men. " groaned Togusa.

Saito stares in shock as he sees the guard standing on top of Ishikawa's Fuchikoma "hey isn't that Ishikawa's Fuchikoma! What the hell is going on!" exclaimed Saito who is confused at what had happened.

"Now that's one goddamned shitty sighting mechanism." said the man who begins to open fire on Saito but his Fuchikoma dodges the bullets.

"Ishikawa, Ishikawa! What the hell are you doing!" thought Saito as he attempts to speak to him but he suddenly sees the image of the guard within his head "Major, the guard's got a cyberbrainwasher!" exclaimed Saito but suddenly both Motoko and Saito then get the feeling of someone trying to take over their mind.

"All Fuchikoma cut circuits! Switch to Autistic Mode! " ordered Motoko she then grips her head in pain as he attempts to get through her barriers she then rolls out of the Fuchikoma and sees Naruto standing next to her.

"You okay Motoko-chan?" asked Naruto.

She nods her head and the Two cyborgs begin to through with their mind set on the cyberbrainwasher guard "never thought he'd be infiltrate faster than my Attack Barrier could come up with "Fuchikoma! Replicate his ghost infiltrator key and send it back to him! Once you crack his ice, throw a delta level attack barrier at him.

Both struggle to fight off the cyberbrainwasher but he's then shot in the shoulder stopping his attempt "rat bastards." said the guard he then rises from his feet "shit that was close! Good thing I had my Active Protector suit on gotta wipe that weirdo squad leader broad and that knucklehead idiot." said the guard who's unaware of Naruto and Motoko watching him unknown to him Naruto plants a dummy the two then put on their large visor headsets and activate their cloaking suit. As the man continued to walk he's the dummy but that isn't what catches his attention what caught his attention is the water splattering as if someone had run through it "shit! Optocam? No audio/irsig a kyo-re invisible cape! " exclaimed the man he then raised both hands in the air "okay, okay! I give up, just don't hurt my brain! We're both pros right, I was just doing my job!" yelled the man who has sweat rolling down his temple.

The guard is unaware that the two are behind him "hand over the cyberbrainwasher and your ghost infiltration system." ordered Motoko.

The guard couldn't but to have cold chill run down his spine "okay, okay I'll give them to you. Hell, they're not that important anyway." said the man.

"Did you fry a hacker five hours ago." ordered Naruto as he watches the large man literally shake in his own boots.

They watch as he begins tremble in fear "shit, I don't know but even if I did I was in line of duty, who the hell are you guys, anyways?" asked the man.

"I'm a ghost that hates cyberbrain washing, we're arresting you for cyber-brain ethics." declared Motoko both her and Naruto aim their guns at him both then fire off at him the man screams in pain as he was bombarded with bullets that had literally ripped the man apart making the man looked unrecognizable.

The guard spits out a piece of blood from his mouth "you guys from security? What can they do? Nothing is going to change you know. Neither the facilities or the cyberbrain washing." said the guard.

Both Naruto and Motoko deactivates the cloak coat the two then reload the barrel "thank God, you two have finally freed us. " said the child who walked towards the two with a thankful smile.

"Huh?" said Naruto he turned and sees the child he then raised his eyebrow "wait a minute this was the kid who escaped what does he want? " thought the blonde cyborg .

What do you want? So you just want to eat and contribute to nothing, to be brainwashed by the media trash. To sacrifice the Nation's Fire for your own selfishness." said Motoko in a cold tone.

"But...but that's not what. " stuttered the boy who's confused at my she's speaking to him like this.

"Listen kid, you got a ghost and a brain, and you can access your a cyber-brain your future is your own. "said Motoko the two then put on their coats they then became invisible and left leaving the child awestruck.

 **Timeskip**

Motoko and her team stands infront of a screen with the exception of Togusa on the screen is Aramaki and member narrowed their eyes"that's right it's one of the government's brainwashing center they got out of hand. Motivated by greed, so we made an example out of them the two members of parliament who 'resigned' because of two NATO spies. I'm going to switch you over now, the Minister of Internal Affairs wish to talk to you." said Aramaki informing his team.

The image of Aramaki shifted to a overly obessed man "well, Kusanagi Uzumaki it seems like the two of you got a tad bit carried way this time, yes.

Naruto then steps in front of Motoko causing the purplenette to raised an eyebrow at the blonde"well, things always get a little dramatic with us, sir." said Naruto but mentally he released a sigh "great first old man is chewing us out and now the Minister KS on our ass. " thought Naruto.

"Now about the issue you'd raised, the special forces unit you want formed...hmm...incident like this..how should I put it a bit difficult, so it all depends on your future behavior." said the Minister.

Naruto then crossed his arms and gains a stoic expression as Motoko steps right next to him "sir, you mind if we're direct wired for a couple seconds?" asked Motoko.

The Minister of Internal Affairs takes a big puff of his cigar"hmm...two seconds." said the man they watched as the female inserted a cable into his his arm is then raised causing the man to be surprised due to him not moving his arm on his arm of his own accord his arm then curls into a fist and buries itself in the face of the Minister of Internal Affairs.

She then grins at Naruto "I guess that's the end of my military career. I'd rather be transferred than an errand girl for those those Public Security punks. Don't you guys sweat it... I'll together great fitness reports for you all, Hey, where's Togusa I don't see him?" asked wondering where he was.8

Ishikawa turned towards Motoko "he took a look at this photo and went home. " said Ishikawa showing Motoko a photo of the manwhole with two circles being drawn.

"Yeesh, old man Ishikawa with his filthy pictures again." said Saito with the shake of the head.

Ishikawa then leans back in his chair "hey I don't pull any punches with this stuff when somebody screws up they have to take the heat, as the xo of this outfit it's my job to point these things out. " said Ishikawa.

A small smile then graces her face "well guys let's go put for drinks. " declared Motoko she then turned towards Batou "Batou you'll stay and write up a report." said Motoko not even minding the shocked expression on his face. After they entered the bar they began getting drunk and drink after drink had led to Saito and Pazu drinking into slumber Motoko, Ishikawa ,and Naruto seemed to be the only ones drunk enough to stay awake " so just t'make thiss much water it. " said a drunken Motoko.

This had caused Naruto to snickered at her "drunk ass." said Naruto.

"You've got quite the punch ,Major. " said Aramaki the two then turned and see Aramaki.

Motoko then takes a drink of her wine while Naruto takes a of an alcohol bottle "the new winnah and champheen." smiled Motoko.

"Listen, the boss and I don't agree on everything." said Aramaki ignoring the drunk blabbering of Motoko.

Motoko then smiles in a drunken manner and leans on the shoulder of Naruto "well I s'pose not, we wouldn't d'liberately to tesh us and see if we'd storm in like that or not. " said Motoko.

Aramaki sighed at the drunken female cyborg "he's furious, he'd decided to disband the unit immediately the forms are back dated to yesterday, and already have the Prime Minister of Defense's signature on them. I came here to tell you things one good and one bad. I said the budget for International Anti-terrorism was passed but that was a lie instead an 'International Rescue Unot' will be forward with three times the funding than requested." said Aramaki this had caused both Motoko and Naruto to narrow their eyes as they drink their respected liquor.

Aramaki then begins to play with the note cap "this helps us avoid being called SDF that kills civilians, a 'cruel superpowered' only in theory...eighty percent of the budget goes to the information of a super suit assault force I'll have full responsibility, reporting only to the Prime Minister. The unit structure will be based on skill and merit with no ranks to priority in procurement. You'll identity the source of criminal activity and eliminate it. It's the sort of offensive unit you two and I have both dreamed of for years. But it's up to you and your men." said Aramaki shocking both Naruto and Motoko he then slides two paperwork to them he then throws a coin to the bartender "another round same for everyone I want the both of you to look over the contract, sign it and bring it back to me at oh-six hundred tomorrow at we're going to be overseeing of all the cyber-brain wash device. They were classified as 'wasteful' and cut out on the budget I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." said Aramaki who exits out the bar.

"Damn that old man got us by hooked like and sinker." grumbled Naruto Motoko giggles at him.

Batou then turned towards Motoko "while you laugh it up, there's one other enjoyable fact you gotta know. I spotted old Ape-face's car and planted a little firecracker in it. " grinned Batou.

"You what? " asked Motoko but then a large explosion can be heard from outside Naruto and Motoko rushed outside and sees the tires on the vehicle smoking "chief! " exclaimed Motoko running towards the car.

Aramaki then puts on a hat "you think you fixing a flat tire or something? Personally I would take the car in a repair shop if I were you just don't be late tomorrow." said Aramaki who gets on a motorcycle and rides off.

Naruto then stomps his foot down angrily "damn that bastard making us look like a bunch of idiots." roared Naruto.

Aramaki turned towards them Motoko then places her hand on his shoulder "don't worry about it, the chief will pay us top dollar. Now how about a little award after all we both deserve award for having to do Chief's work don't you think Lieutenant?" asked Motoko staring his sapphire orbs.

Naruto smiles at Motoko "yeah I guess so especially when the Minister tries to make us do his errands crap like that is troublesome ya'know." said Naruto he then leans down to her and smashes his lip against her own Motoko wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulls her closer with his hands around her waist.

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N:I will update Brotherhood of War and Atom of X and then I'll update Tides of Hardship )_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
